


morninggrump at magnus's

by creativitea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, based on sneakpeak, other than that mostly just fluff, sleepy, tw: mention of suicidal incident (2x09)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: Alec is disappointed to wake up alone, but Magnus eventually makes up for it.





	morninggrump at magnus's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noksindra (Rubikon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubikon/gifts).



> based on the 3B malec sneakpeak (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpwdpAs3UIg)  
> and a tweet @noksindra made about it

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _based on this:_

* * *

Alec almost thinks he's woken up in the past, when Magnus's spot in the bed is empty again. But there's a reason he has a day off, a reason he's not rushing to stretch over to the nightstand to check his phone if he needs to be at the institute.

He just barely made it out of saving Jace alive. Well, to be accurate, he didn't. He was brought back to life. He remember Magnus telling them he'd given up his magic to save Jace, and he'd felt it was only fair that after Magnus had sacrificed something so big, that his sacrifice could meet that. And his life felt like a small price in comparison. He wanted to keep living, this wasn't like when he was standing on the ledge of Magnus's balcony. It was just surrendering to the inevitable, not blaming anyone but himself for the fact that it was. 

But then he was somehow alive again, and thought the threat wasn't fully over (Clary was still gone), neither him or Magnus was in shape to help any further, Alec needed to recover. Actually, Magnus is adaptable enough to always find a way to be helpful; with or without magic, but he'd volunteered to look after Alec, and Alec wouldn't protest to that even if he had the energy to. 

 

So for obvious reasons, he's been granted a little break. Or more like, forced to have one. Izzy's exact words were something like "Alec, you were literally dead! If you don't take a break it's gonna kill you. And if you die again, I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

He's not allowed near the institute today, but he's not even tempted to go. Even if Magnus gave him a no last time he asked to move in here, his place is what he considers home at this point. Even if it's not official.

 

 

 

Though he's been told he's especially grumpy in the mornings, he feels like he's been less so since he's started waking up next to Magnus. 

He sideeyes the empty spot in the bed feeling the sodium-levels in his body rise the more he soaks in the view of the messy bedsheets without Magnus and his bedhead wrapped in them. He feels slightly deprived of the fantasy he had for waking up on his first day off in a long time; where the morning lasted past noon, and he could be guilt-free lazy with Magnus next to him. 

Yes, he could just get out of bed and find his boyfriend, but his body is sore and he's feeling stubborn about commiting to staying in bed. Even if he's the only one in it. 

To compromise he sniffs Magnus's pillow for a bit, and it smells like his homemade shampoo, and some of his saltiness just magically melts away. 

He is, as Izzy once put it in a text; "whipped as hell".

 

 

 

At some point he dozed off again (with his head on the pillow he was sniffing), and he wakes up to footsteps at the doorway, and he doesn't even have to turn to recognize them, but he does anyway. "Rise and shine, sweetheart!" Magnus calls out from the doorway. Alec can't really keep his eyes open for very long, but he does so long enough to see Magnus is walking in with a tray in his hands. "I have a little treat for you." The curiousity wakes Alec up a bit, so he hazily sits up. "What's the special occasion?"

"It's your day off." Magnus answers, like that's enough of an occasion as anything. Like just time off for the two of them is reason enough to celebrate. 

And he looks so awake already, that it looks like he specifically got up to make an occasion out of this. Like he's thought this through. And the only grumpiness left in Alec's body is directed at himself for having been upset earlier, when he clearly had no reason to be. 

 

Magnus pushes the tray closer to him, and Alec looks down at it sleepily.

It's food? Even a little rose, and his heart melts at how romantic this is. God, does he even deserve Magnus? He usually feels quite sure the answer to that is no, but if he's lucky enough to still have him around he's not about to waste that time feeling sorry for himself.

"Breakfast in bed? That's actually really sweet."

Magnus lets out a proud, warm chuckle. Happy because he got the reaction he wanted; Alec feeling appreciated while also being caught off guard. "I thought so!"

 

 

The first few bites, Magnus is just looking at him eat while sipping tea, so Alec feeds him a spoonful to make it feel more like they're sharing a meal, which makes Magnus laugh while he's trying to swallow the mouthful he just got forcefed.

"What?" Alec says with his morning-grump face (which doesn't help Magnus stop laughing). Alec focuses on feeding himself now, almost as a protest. "It just made me think of the stew you prepared for your mother" he explains, still not mentioning that it ended up in his cup, because he wants to see his boyfriend in the kitchen again someday and that little detail won't help making that happen.

"Ah, yes, the one that she apparently hates" Alec recalls, pretending he's not salty about figuring out his entire life is a lie. "I guess I can't surprise you with breakfast in bed since I apparently can't cook."

"I'll probably wake up earlier than you from your snoring anyway" Magnus teases lovingly. 

"I don't snore!" Alec almost yells. " _You_ snore.." he mutters into his food, since he knows he has nothing to back it up with as he hasn't actually ever heard snoring from that side of the bed. Magnus definitely has his weird little sleep-habits like talking in his sleep, and moving so that he takes up the entire bed; but Alec has never actually heard him snore.

 

He just keeps eating in silence for a while, since Magnus knows better than to keep poking the beast till it attacks. But eventually, Alec has cooled down and mumbles timidly "Ok but why are you still sitting all the way over there?" at Magnus who is still sitting on the edge of the bed, and it takes a milisecond for Magnus to shuffle next to him. Rests his head on Alec's shoulder, even though he's not tired at all. 

Watching Alec eat the meal he's made for him and feeling blessed, he hums a content "Mmmh" while adjusting himself closer and closer. One of his hands resting on Alec's chest, and even though his tea's gone cold, he feels incredibly warm inside. 

And Alec's morning grumpiness seem to be completely gone, too.


End file.
